junni kokki Tsubasa kimi He
by Eri mond licht
Summary: Basado En el anime. actualizado despues de Tanto Tiempo. Junio 2010 cap 6 La Melodía de mi Corazón Y
1. cap 1 kaname onichan

Disclaimer- Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano mas que la satsfacion de que sea leida por los demas .

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuacion ni nada pero confome avance la historia se va a entrar en el reino de Shun y saldran los personajes de otros reinos ya conocidos con Kei, En, Tai y Sai entre otros. Sin mas les dejo leer

**Juuni Kokki - Tsubasa Kimi He**

**Capitulo 1: Kaname Onichan**

El atardecer reflejó sus últimos rayos a través de las vaporosas cortinas de seda que adornaban la habitación real del rey de En, conocido por todos por Enoh . Shoryu para sus seres más cercanos que realmente eran pocos. El viento mecía apaciblemente los negruzcos cabellos del dueño de aquel lugar, mientras meditaba sobre las noticias recién recibidas sobre aquel reino del sur. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas con la llegada de su otra mitad, Enki o Rokuta como él le llamaba su expresión mostraba cansancio y hastío.

-Por lo que veo no te fue muy bien en Hôrai – Exclamó con tono mordaz

-Ya te he dicho que ahora es más difícil encontrar a Taiki pues Wa ha cambiado demasiado – Respondió molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada

Enki aquel kirin al servicio de Enoh se recostó en uno de los mullidos sillones del lugar, tomo una manzana y la mordió desesperadamente. Shoryu sin dejar de ver por la ventana le informo al kirin

-El rey de Shun ha muerto

-¿¡Que!? – Exclamó Rokuta muy sorprendido - ¿¡Cuándo pasó todo eso!?- Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar aproximándose hacia el rey

- La lujuria es un sentimiento mortal – Respondió si verlo al rostro

-¡De que estás hablando Shoryu? Explica te ya mismo! – exigió Enki sentándose al lado de su amo

-Hace tiempo escuche que la esposa de Shunoh, había prohibido la entrada a las mujeres al palacio y que últimamente pedía la atención de Shunki. El rey como todos saben nunca le negó nada a su reina y le permitió hacer lo que quiso – Shoryu giró su rostro para ver a su Kirin – Y eso incluyó a su Kirin – El rostro de Rokuta palideció – Por supuesto Shunki rechazó a la reina y ella furiosa herida en su ego, le dio a beber un veneno mortal capaz de matar al yoma mas fuerte. Shunoh al darse cuenta de lo que su esposa hizo se encerró cinco días en su habitación y al salir le cortó la cabeza y después el se quito la vida, pidiendo perdón al cielo y suplicándo piedad para su pueblo, él dijo…- Calló unos segundos suspirando con tristeza – Tentei apiádate de mi pueblo y que La luna no vuelva a opacar al sol, después de eso se corto el cuello con una Tôki.(espada que puede matar a un inmortal)

-No puedo creerlo me ausento unos días y esto es un Caos- dijo Rokuta con desolación en su voz; no le veía mucho pero a él le agradaba Shunki ; porque era muy responsable y gentil con los demás

-Al parecer Tentei si escuchó las suplicas de Shunoh- Exclamó el pelinegro sonriendo al rubio – En el Monte Ho creció el Ranka de Shun

-¡Tan pronto! – Dijo muy sorprendido el Kirin

-Sí , de seguro Tentei se apiadó debido a que Shunoh era buen rey – el rey de En se levantó caminando hacia la puerta- Bueno veré que puedo hacer por los aldeanos de Shun, sé que no será mucho pero algo se podrá hacer.

Rokuta se apresuro a colocarse a su lado

-Yo iré a ver en que estado está el reino, ya que Shunoh siempre estuvo batallando con los yomas provenientes del reino de Ko.

-Bien- Respondió El pelinegro mientras ambos salían del lugar.

**Seis meses después Reino De Kei**

Sekkishi se encontraba paseando en el jardín con sus oficiales a las cuales les tenía un profundo afecto ya que habían compartido muchas batallas juntas y cuando estaban solas les llamaba por sus nombres, Shokei (antigua princesa de Hô) y Suzu( una Kaikyaku al igual que ella) bajo las protestas de su fiel Kirin Keiki. Las tres platicaban de miles de cosas a parte de lo relacionado con el reino

-Escuche que El ranka de Shuki ya nació – Exclamo Suzu muy animada

-Sí, hace tres días Shunki nació en el monte Ho – Respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente – Keiki me contó que la Nyokai de Shunki es una especie muy rara parte, venado, león, águila y con escamas de dragón plateado

-Nunca había escuchado que los Nyokai tuvieran parte de dragón- Comento Shokei

-Debe ser que Tentei realmente se apiado del antiguo rey de Shun – Dijo Suzu mientras cortaba una flor del jardín

-Por lo que fuera, me alegra saber que no tardaran mucho en tener otro rey – Finalizó Yoko al momento de que Keiki se acercaba al trío para informarles de la llegada de ciertos oficiales que deseaban hablar con la reina sobre la construcción de un dique en los pueblos al norte de Kei

**Japón cuatro años después**

Takasato Kaname un joven universitario en el departamento de Arte de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color acababa de recibir una grandiosa noticia. Uno de los mayores expositores de galerías en Japón estaba sumamente interesado en sus obras ya que le parecían fascinantes y fuera de este mundo como si cada una de ellas formaran una historia maravillosa y llena de fantasía y aventuras indescriptibles. Que aunque eran muy distintas entre sí se complementaban perfectamente. Aquel día no podría ser mejor para él. Todos aquellos años de burlas por parte de sus compañeros de escuela y maestros se desvanecieron con aquella agradable noticia. Takasato como le llamaban sus compañeros caminaba por el parque con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro de pronto algo llamo su atención una pequeña niña de aproximadamente dos años que daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de una fuente y parecía que platicaba con alguien. Lo que extraño a aquel joven de cabellera y mirada negruzca fue que la niña estuviera totalmente sola.

La pequeñita de pronto se quedo de piedra al ver a un gato aproximarse a ella con no muy buenas intenciones. Ella se dió la vuelta y corrió hacia la calle para tratar de huir del felino sin percatarse de que un auto se aproximaba a gran velocidad a ella. Las piernas de Takasato se movieron sin dudar y con una velocidad desconocida hasta para él pudo salvar a la niñita de ser atropellada. Ya fuera de peligro el coraje del joven se hizo presente para regañar a esa niña tan imprudente y cuando la separó de él para retarla enmudeció.

Por estar pensando en que estaba sola no se había fijado en su apariencia, parecía una muñequita de porcelana con su tez clara, cabello rubio y esos ojos; el mar y el cielo juntos, lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue…

-¡Ka…Kawaii! – Exclamó con bastante fuerza

El rostro de la niña mostró un puchero de enfado – a Ai no le gusta que le digan así

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Takasato con un rostro lleno de confusión - ¿Por qué no te gusta que te digan así?

-Porque siempre que me ven hacen esto – Levantó su brazo y apuntó con el dedo índice hacia la nada – Me ven así… ¡Aaaah! – Poniendo un rostro de gran asombro – Me apuntan con ese dedo y lo mueven así – agitando su bracito- y luego me llaman así – abrió su boca enormemente; lo que le causó gracia al pelinegro -¡Kawaiiii! , ¿Y sabes? Mamá me llevo al Zoo y todos hacen eso al ver a los animalitos; yo no soy un animalito yo soy Ai y no me gusta- Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a aguarse

-Lo lamento – Se disculpó colocando su mano sobre la cabecita rubia- Me llamo Takasato Kaname, mucho gusto pequeñita- Extendió su delgada y fina mano hacia ella

-Asakura Ai – sonrió con timidez mientras sus mejillas enrojecían al responder el saludo con su mano tan pequeña-Ka…na… Kaname onichan

-¿¡Onichan?!- Respondió muy sorprendido por la actitud de la niña

-Si, Kaname onichan- Sonrió con más confianza- Porque ¿y sabes? en la tv dijeron que los hermanos ayudan a las hermanitas y tú me ayudaste por eso eres Onichan

-Ai chan – Dijo Takasato muy serio - ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el parque tu sola?- La miró esperando una respuesta

-Me fui a vivir con copito, porque mi mami no me quiere – Respondió tristemente

-¿Quién es copito? –dijo intrigado

-Copito es mi único amigo en el mundo- exclamó levantando los brazos con alegría- ¿y sabes? a él … - se acerco al ojinegro como si fuera a decirle algo de suma importancia mirando a todos lados para que nadie escuchara y en voz baja- no le gustan los gatos

Al joven pintor se le sale un dejo de risa pero trata de suprimirlo para no herir los sentimientos de Ai, el también se acerca a ella para preguntarle aquel gran secreto de estado -¿y por qué no le gustan los gatos?

-Es que copito es chiquito y…¿ lo quieres ver?- preguntó repentinamente

-¡Claro! – afirmo el joven muy seguro

La niña sin dudar metió su mano dentro de su blusa color rosa y parecía buscar algo después de un minuto lo saco, con sus dos manitas lo cubría

-Esta dormidito, copito es muy flojo – abrió sus manitas y lo que Takasato vió fue un diminuto ratón de color blanco, no pudo evitar sonreír y sin pensarlo le dijo a Ai

-Creo que copito desea regresar a casa con tus padres, por eso está dormido

La reacción de la niña no fue la esperada

-¡No, con mamá no, mamá no, mamá no!- Ella se volteo para correr pero él la sujeto con firmeza y la abrazó para tranquilizarla, su respiración se torno más calmada y sin que él le pidiera nada ella habló - ¿y sabes? Mamá me dice, no salgas afuera porque eres tan bonita y no quiero que la gente te vea, eres solo para mami, pero yo la oí… le dijo a papá… – Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas con suma fluidez cayendo en las manos del pintor-Ella no es mi hija es diferente a nosotros, no quiero que la gente se burle de que tengo a una rareza de hija

El joven de inmediato se sintió identificado pues él había sentido el rechazo de su madre y hermano años atrás y aun lo hacían. Por eso decidió hacer algo al respecto sobre la pequeña Ai

**Seis meses después Japón**

Ai chan como ahora la llamaba Kaname onichan agitaba sus brazos llenos de éxtasis pues era la primera vez que subía a un carrusel. Aquellos meses habían sido llenos de felicidad desde el día que conoció a su Kaname onichan. Ese día el había hablado con su mamá durante largo rato y se alegró al saber que su madre le permitiría salir a la calle acompañada de "Su" Kaname onichan, el trataba de ir todos los días después de clases y los domingos se los dedicaba a ella. A veces le leía cuentos, la llevaba a su estudio y pintaban juntos, iban a algún lugar divertido o al parque eso no importaba estaba afuera bajo el cielo azul que tanto le gustaba ver por la ventana paseando con copito y con su amado Hermano mayor.

A ella le gustaba el carrusel porque giraba y siempre que daba vueltas ahí estaba Onichan esperándola con una dulce sonrisa para recibirla. Por eso ella subió 10 veces, esa era la decima y en la última vuelta ella esperaba ansiosa ver la sonrisa de Kaname onichan una vez más pero lo que vio le dio miedo.

Un niño de cabello rubio estaba hablando con Su onichan y la cara de este era de sorpresa pero también de dolor. Tan pronto como el carrusel se detuvo Ai saltó del caballito provocándose un raspón que poco le importo, tenía que alejar a ese niño y al llegar a ellos le empujo con todas las fuerzas que una niña de dos años nueve meses pudiera tener. Sorprendiendo al par

-¿Ai? Exclamó Takasato asustado por la actitud de la niña

-¡No onichan, No! – decía la niña mientras empujaba al niño rubio

-Tranquilízate Ai – Pidió el pelinegro a la vez que la abrazo con ternura para calmar a la rubia- El es mi amigo, se llama Rokuta- La niña al oír la palabra amigo miro al niño y le brindo una radiante sonrisa

-¡¿Amigo de mi onichan!?- dijo feliz- Rokuta es amigo de Ai también

Rokuta sonrió al ver con que facilidad era feliz aquella pequeña – Si, también soy tu amigo, mucho gusto Ai chan – saludo el kirin con una amabilidad que pocos le conocían – Necesito hablar algo muy importante con Taiki y…

-¡Ah!- interrumpió Ai – Taiki es como mi copito, mira deja que te lo enseño lo traigo en mi …

-No, Ai Chan – respondió el Taiho – Taiki es onichan – Le explicó con suma paciencia

-Kaname onichan, no es Taiki es Takasato- dijo la niña tratando de sacar del error al rubio

-Ai Chan – llamo el pelinegro- ve a sentarte a aquella banca con copito iré enseguida – Ordeno calmadamente, acto que la niña acato sin protestar, sentándose en el lugar comenzando el balanceo de piernas a la espera de este.

Ya solos el rubio fue quien rompió el silencio que los había embargado

-He venido por ti Taki para que cumplas con tu deber. Hace un mes encontramos a Taioh en el reino de Sô había perdido la memoria pero la recuperó y regresó a Tai con la ayuda de Sô oh tal vez por encontrarlo fue más fácil encontrarte a ti. De cualquier manera tenemos que volver

-Yo, no puedo es que…

-Nada debe atarte a este lugar Taiki, tu rey Taioh te espera, juntos reconstruirán Tai

-Pero…Ai chan

Rokuta miró a la niña que cantaba una canción sobre un arcoíris bailarín que jugaba con copito y con ella (invención de ella, claro)- ¿por ella no quieres irte?

-Solo me tiene a mi- se excusó el Kirin negro

-Debes dejarla, despídete de ella te espero en el puerto al atardecer- se marchó sin despedirse de la niña

Takasato Kaname nunca en su vida había tenido que hacer algo tan difícil y que le llenaba de tristeza el decir Adiós. Lentamente se aproximó a la pequeña fundiéndose en su cálido abrazo, que hizo reír a la niña de felicidad pues a ella le encantaba ser abrazada por su Kaname onichan. El pelinegro sonrió con desolación, no sabía como empezar y lo único que pudo hacer fue besar la mejilla de la niña.

Ai sintió un sentimiento nuevo, algo que no comprendía pero que la hacía sentir sumamente querida, como si fuera algo muy preciado, ese beso terminó y Takasato tomóel rostro de la niña para verla directamente a los ojos

-Quiero que sepas que hoy y siempre, serás la personita que mas quiero

-Kaname onichan también es lo que más quiero pero…- tapó un poco su bolso para que cierto roedor no escuchara- no le digas a copito

Takasato se rió al oír el inocente comentario

-Ai chan- llamó su atención nuevamente- hay algo que tengo que decirte y quiero que me escuches con sumo cuidado ¿de acuerdo?

La niña esbozó una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Sí! , Kaname onichan

Continuará…

Si les gusto dejen un review o si tienes dudas o comentarios o sugerencias todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando sea constructivo y me ayude a mejorar

Atte. Arien ah si aki soy Eri mond licht


	2. Cap 2 Light and shadows

Disclaimer- Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano mas que la satisfaccion de que sea leida por los demas .

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuacion ni nada. se va a centrar en el reino de Shun al principio y saldran los personajes de otros reinos ya conocidos con Kei, En, Tai y Sai entre otros.

Las dos canciones incluidas en este cap . no me pertenece. "Glamoruos Sky" pertenece a Sony Music Entertainment Japan interprete Mika Nakashima y producida por Hyde. la segunda cancion "Yume Mite Iyou " de Chisa Yokoyama

**Juuni Kokki - tsubasa kimi he**

Capítulo 2: Light and shadows

Monte Hô

Las Nyosen buscaban al Nuevo amo del monte Hô, Shunki era un Kirin muy Hermoso de bellos ojos azules. Hacía tres días que el pequeño de casi siete años había tomado forma Humana, su rostro era tan hermoso y dulce, el nuevo kirin de Shun era más Hermoso que el anterior. Se preguntaban que clase de Rey escogería en un futuro próximo.

Shuki siempre estaba acompañado por su Nyokai al que él llamaba Maoshi. Aquella Nyokai siempre consentía al pequeño Shunki por lo que mostraba su afecto hacia los demás con demasiada Libertad no era reservado ni serio como su antecesor sino Alegre, abierto y muy cariñoso. Todas en el monte Hô lo querían mucho pues de cierta forma era tan tierno como lo fue Taiki.

La señora Jiokuyo, le tenía un gran afecto y era uno de los Kirin predilectos que habían pasado por el Monte Hô. Su estadía en el lugar se debía al regreso de Taiki. Enki había hecho un gran trabajo al encontrarle y traerlo de vuelta. Gyoso el rey de Tai estaba muy feliz de retornar a su Reino a pesar de que el país no estaba en muy buenas condiciones. Kaname Takasato mejor conocido como Taiki había recordado su pasado en aquel mundo, apenado pidió perdón a su rey quien bondadosamente le acepto para crear juntos un nuevo futuro para los habitantes de su Reino. Kei oh y En oh ayudaron a Tai oh en lo que pudieron pues también tenían que atender sus reinos.

Enki se sentía un poco culpable porque aunque Taiki parecía feliz de estar de regreso en sus ojos denotaba un semblante de añoranza. Pero así es como tenía que ser pues ambos eran Kirin. Ambos fueron junto a Keiki a visitar a Shunki pues en todo ese tiempo no habían ido a conocerle.

-Amo, Amo, ¿Dónde está? Responda por favor

Llamó con insistencia una de las Nyosen sin recibir respuesta alguna, se giro hacia tres apuestos jóvenes

-Disculpen las molestias ocasionadas

-No se preocupe – Respondió Keiki mirando hacia el horizonte- Esperaremos un poco más a que puedan encontrar a Shunki

-El amo es muy dulce y travieso le encanta esconderse de nosotras- dijo la mujer muy radiante – Nos recuerda un poco a usted amo Taiki

El joven Kirin al escuchar las palabras de la Nyosen tiño sus mejillas de un rojo leve provocando la risa de Enki y una leve sonrisa en Keiki

-Aunque a Shunki le gusta recibirnos con abrazos y decir… eres toda mía

El rostro de los tres Kirin adquirieron un tono rojizo, al escuchar aquellas palabras que clase de Kirin dice eso. Era algo que nunca habían escuchado. A Enki le pareció que tal vez Shunki sería un poco raro como cierto Kirin de un reino cerca del mar Blanco.

Una risita lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al buscar la procedencia vio a un pequeño y hermoso niño aproximarse a ellos seguido de una Quimera ambos traían coronas de flores en la cabeza.

-¡Amo!- Gritó la Nyosen- lo hemos estado buscando, los taihos del los reinos En, tai y Kei han venido a verle

El pequeño les brindo una de sus más bellas sonrisas y les abrazo

-Gusto en conocerlos Hermanos yo soy Shunki, tan solo al verlos se que son igual a mi

-El placer es todo mío- Respondió Keiki ceremonialmente

-Hola – Dijo Taiki con timidez

-Que hay- saludo Enki- bonitas flores- señalo con gracia la corona que llevaba el pequeño

-¡Oh! ¿ esto?- se las quito de la cabeza- estoy practicando, eso es todo

-¿Para qué practicas?- le cuestiono Taiki

-Para la persona que serviré algún día, esa persona amará las flores y por eso practico

-Quieres que tu rey sea Feliz ¿cierto?- preguntó Keiki

-¡Sí! – Respondió con entusiasmo- Porque cuando le conozca yo voy a ser extremadamente feliz por eso voy a hacer a mi Rey muy Feliz- finalizó con una sonrisa

Le deseo un futuro dichoso y prospero para usted joven Shunki – dijo Keiki muy impresionado con las palabras del pequeño Kirin tanta determinación le asombraba aquella actitud le recordó a su Reina de cabellera rojiza la cual ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, señor Keiki

11 años después Hôrai (Japón)

La gente gritaba emocionada por el concierto de Sharon Black una cantante muy intrépida, carismática y Hermosa. En cuatro meses desde su debut hace año y medio se coloco en la número uno. Ella era cantante pop , la razón de su éxito fue por su música y su alter. Sharon Pink fue como debuto. No porque ella quisiera la disquera la obligaba pues era lo que la gente pedia según se le dijo. Creando diez meses después a Sharon Black- Versión Rock. La gente se asombraba como siendo la misma persona se veían tan distintas en los conciertos y la música tan opuesta. Su último éxito como Sharon Black Glamorous sky era un éxito. Pues era la más escuchada en su mayoría por el público masculino.

La canción para cerrar el concierto comenzaba a sonar y el publico gritaba al ver a la joven vestida de negro y tocando su guitarra negra adornada con una rosa roja

(negrita español- entre parentesis acción del personaje)

Akihanashita mado ni

**Lanzo todo por la ventana abierta**

mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY

**y me giro hacia el tormentoso profundo cielo**

AH aoide...

**AH y miro arriba**

(Las luces salían disparadas, provocando los gritos de euforia de los fans)

"kurikaesu hibi ni

**habrá algún significado**

nan no imi ga aru no?"

**para esta repetitiva vida?**

AH sakende...

**AH grito...**

tobidasu GO

**escupo y me voy**

hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES

**me pongo y rompo los zapatos de rock**

haneageru PUDDLE

**un salpicante charco**

Flash Back!

**recuerdos!**

kimi wa CLEVER

**eres astuto...**

AH, REMEMBER

**AH, recuerdo**

Ano niji wo

**Quiero regresar**

watatte

**a aquella mañana**

ano asa ni kaeritai

**así cruzare el arco iris**

ano yume wo

**para estar a la par**

narabete

**con nuestros sueños**

futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS

**caminaremos en aquellos días glamorosos**

(la gente grito cuando Ai señalo hacia ellos)

"Akewashita ai ni

**"No hay ningún valor**

nan no kachi mo nai no?"

**en rodear al amor?"**

AH nageide...

**AH suspiro...**

hakidasu GO

**escupo y me voy**

Nomihoshite ROCK'N'ROLL

**Licor y Rock'n roll**

iki agaru BATTLE

**con un duro respiro para la batalla**

Flash Back!

**recuerdos!**

kimi no FLAVOR

**tu sabor**

AH, REMEMBER

**AH, recuerdo**

Ano hoshi wo

**Quiero decorar**

atsumete

**mi corazón**

kono mune ni kazaritai

**con aquellas estrellas que obtuve**

ano yume wo

**para ajustarnos a nuestros...**

tsunaide

**sueños juntos**

futari odotta GLAMOROUS DAYS

**bailaremos en aquellos días glamorosos**

GLORIOUS DAYS

**Días glamorosos**

Nemurenai yo!

**No puedo dormir!**

SUNDAY MONDAY

**Domingo, Lunes**

Inazuma TUESDAY

**Luces de rayos, Martes**

WEDNESDAY THURSDAY

**Miercoles, Jueves**

yukibana...

**cristales de nieve...**

FRIDAY SATURDAY

**Viernes, Sabado**

nanairo EVERYDAY

**colores del arco iris todos los días**

yamikumo

**de repente**

kieru FULL MOON

**la luna llena desaparece**

kotaete boku no koe ni

**y me responde, con mi propia voz**

(Una lágrima sale del rostro de la cantante)

Ano kumo wo

**Quiero iluminar**

haratte

**tu futuro**,

kimi no mirai terashitai

**así podré apartar las nubes para ti**

kono yume wo

**como me aferró**

kakaete

**a un sueño**

futari aruku yo GLORIOUS DAYS

**camino sola hacia los gloriosos días**

Ano niji wo

**Quiero regresar**

watatte

**a la mañana**

ano asa ni kaeri tai

**para poder cruzar el arco iris**

ano yume wo

**para estar a la par...**

narabete

**con nuestros sueños**

futari aruita GLAMOROUS DAYS

**caminaremos juntos en aquellos gloriosos días**

**GLAMOROUS SKY...**

Al terminar Sharon Black sonrio llena de satisfaccion, arrojando la rosa al público. Los aplausos estallaron de inmediato ovacionándola ella agradecio con una leve inclinacion de su cabeza y salio del escenario moviendo sus caderas de forma sexy para provocando la ira de cierta molestia diaria a la que ella llamaba representante

Una mujer de 25 años de cabello negro se aproximo a Sharon y con una sonrisa mordaz le dijo

-Tan joven y ya eres tan descarada, me gusta más Sharon Pink

Sharon sin verla entro a su camerino, seguida por la mujer y sin sentir pena comenzo a desvestirse

-No me jodas Yuko, ahorita no estoy de ganas- le contestó al estar más en privado

-Es que tu otro alter es tan lindo- dio un suspiro de ensoñacion - que ¿no te ves en un espejo Sharon? Rubia de ojos azules, piel suave y blanca, una muñequita

La rubia la fulmino con la mirada

-Eres una payasa, déjame en paz. Yo soy más Rockera; además la gente me acepta así también-se colocó una bata de baño yéndose a sentar frente al peinador

-Mira niña- se enfadó la mujer por la actitud de la cantante

-Señorita, que en dos meses cumplo catorce- corrigió a su representante

-Disculpe usted majestad, eres una estudiante de secundaria mierda!! – gritó con enfado, suspiró resignada ya que era la decimoctava vez que tenían esa conversación desde que creo a su otro alter- Mira tu carrera despego muy bien eres un hit en el rango pop, además es lo ideal por tu edad y de pronto sacas esa parte arrabalera que vuelve loco a los hombres eso no está bien eres muy joven, enfócate mejor en Pink es mas Kaw

-¡No te atrevas! – La interrumpió furiosa - ¡Odio esa Palabra y lo sabes!- Sharon comenzó a quitarse el exceso de maquillaje – Por cierto – dijo para cambiar de tema – Mi madre ya se instaló en Nueva York?

-Sí, está encantada con el departamento; tu padre por otro lado quiere que vivas cerca de ellos no en otro lugar

-¡Ni de coña¡- se levantó como resorte- ahora que soy famosa ¿les importo como hija?, que conveniente. Ya les estoy pagando para que se alejen de mi y dejen de joder!!

-Ai chan, no hables así- le pidió Yuko en tono suplicante al ver la negativa de la rubia- No puedes vivir llena de rencor hacia tus padres además ya me di cuenta que en ocaciones tomas Licor estas muy joven para llevar esa vida

-No me llames por mi verdadero Nombre, ni mucho menos me digas Ai Chan- el semblante de la ojiazul se torno triste- solo él puede llamarme así

-¿Otra vez con eso? ya supéralo, tenías tres años como puedes acordarte de eso, fue hace mucho tiempo – dijo hastiada mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-¿Cómo podría? – Dijo con voz quebrada – fue cuando supe lo que era la felicidad- se levanto del lugar y se froto los ojos con fuerza- me entró una basura en el ojo

-En ambos que raro- exclamó Yuko apagando su cigarrillo

-Como te encanta molestarme- finalizó la rubia a la vez que se colocaba un vestido rojo entallado junto a unos zapatos dorados y dio un trago a una botella de vodka que estaba sobre la mesa

Un celular sonó con la melodía de Sailor Moon- la morena contestó velozmente- ¿Si?... ya estamos listas en 30 minutos estaremos ahí- colgó su celular con parsimonia- Nuestro vuelo hacia Corea está listo en el avión me muestras el nuevo demo de Sharon Pink

Ai la miro con cara de pocos amigos y de forma seria le digo

-Otaku

Aeropuerto Haneda

Amas mujeres seguidas por 10 guardaespaldas y staff abordaron el avión privado sin demora. Cuando ya habían despegado la mujer de cabellera negruzca saco su laptop y encendió un cigarro. La rubia veía por la ventana con la mirada perdida, después de varios minutos la morena cerró su laptop y se dirigió a la estrellita creída como solía llamarle cuando se cabreaba con ella por lo regular de cinco a seis veces al día.

-¿Esperas aplausos o que? – dijo con sarcasmo - muéstrame tu nuevo éxito

-Que perra eres – contestó Ai sacando su Laptop - toma la letra y acompáñame; las letras verdes es lo tuyo, las rosas mías y las azules juntas – le extendió el papel pues sabía que a Yuko le gustaba cantar con ella

La música dio comienzo y Ai cerró sus ojos y empezó a cantar con un semblante de ternura y pureza que solo ella podía expresar.

**(Ai)**

Yume mite iyou

Kimi no mirai mieru

Ooki na yume ga itsuka mirai hiraku

Wakatte iru yo minna mo

Ganbatte rune itsumo

Tokidoki wa megeru kotomo aruke redo

Yuko vio la hoja y tomó aire para acompañar a Ai

Yume mite iyou

Mirai wa kitto

Kibou ni afure

Kimi no soba ni aru

Dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou

-_Ai observo atentamente a Yuko pues le agradaba ver su rostro al cantar era como ver la elegancia en persona_

**(Yuko)**

Yume mite iyou samuifuyu ga kiete

Haru no ibuki ga sugu sokomode kieru

**(juntas)**

Sunao na kokoro wasurezu

Shinjiru kokoro motte

**(Ai)**

Wagaraka ni kao o agete arukou yo

**(Juntas)**

Yume mite iyou

Mirai wa kitto

Kibou ni afure

Kimi no soba ni aru

Dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou

_Yuko vio fijamente a Ai mientras cantaba ella era adorable aunque odiara serlo, pues siempre resplandecía su lado dulce. Las azafatas miraron el show encantadas_

**(Ai)**

Kokoro ni sakura saka seyou

Sore wa yume miru koto

Itsumo yume o miyou

Ambas se tomaron de la mano(juntas)

Yume mite iyou

Mirai wa kitto

Kibou ni afure

Kimi no soba ni aru

Dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou

Yume mite iyou

Mirai wa kitto

Kibou ni afure

Kimi no soba ni aru

Dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou

Ai suelta a Yuko y entrelaza sus manos

Dakara zutto zutto yume mite iyou

El rostro de Ai estaba radiante y todas comenzaron a aplaudir de la emoción. La rubia sonrió segura que un éxito estaba asegurado con aquella canción de pronto todo se volvió confuso algo estaba mal el avión comenzó a moverse fuertemente las azafatas les pidieron que abrocharan sus cinturones.

Yuko se abrochó el cinturón con premura y vió a Ai con rostro angustiado

-No te preocupes todo estará bien

Ai esbozo una sonrisa Forzada y cuando abrió sus labios para agradecerle a su amiga una fuerte sacudida se dejo llegar tornando todo a su alrededor en oscuridad

En aquella oscuridad fría y silenciosa escucho su propia voz diciendo:

¡Ayudame Onichan!

Una brisa suave acaricio el rostro de la joven, reconfortándola después de esa gran y larga oscuridad de pronto pudo sentir que el peso de su cuerpo se hacía más ligero pero a la vez con un poco de dolor . Una luz cegadora apareció frente a ella al abrir sus ojos se encontró sola, sucia en una playa de algún lugar desconocido frente a ella estaba una niña de cabellera negra de aproximadamente unos siete años ella la miró por largo rato como si se tratara de un espejismo y cuando la rubia estuvo a punto de decirle algo la niña se lo impidió pues la señalo con un dedo y grito

-Mamá encontré a un Kirin

¿Un kirin, Qué rayos era eso una forma de decirle fenomeno ? La ojiazul sabía que pronto lo averiguaría pues una mujer seguida por dos hombres se acercaban con unas expresiones nada agradables.

Continuará.

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad era muy obvio en que me base en Nana Osaki para crear a Sharon ja ja ja es que es uno de mis mangas favoritos. Dejen sus comentarios si es que desean hacerlo. gracias por leer esta historia .Por si a alguien le interesa tengo dibujos donde diseñe a los personajes, para que se den una idea de como son. si les interesa haganmelo saber para subirlos y luego pasar el link. es todo Matta ne!!

Atte:Arien

aka. Eri mond Licht


	3. cap3 Shinsen

**Disclaimer- **Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano mas que la satisfacción de que sea leída por los demas .

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuación ni nada. se va a centrar en el reino de Shun y saldrán los personajes de otros reinos ya conocidos con Kei, En, Tai y Sai entre otros. La canción de este capitulo pertenece a el Anime de Clannad ( recomendable) titulada: Megumeru y cantada por Eufonis.

Una aclaración ciertos personajes se les puede nombrar de diferentes maneras por ejemplo:

Reina de Kei - Yoko, Keioh, Sekishi

Rey de En - Enoh, Shoryu

Rey de Tai- Taioh , Gyoso

A los kirin tambien se les llama Taiho

Kirin de En - Enki o Rokuta

Kirin de Tai - Taiki o Takasato Kaname

Oficial del reino Kei y ex princesa - Shokei, Koshu

Japón- Horai ( este es lugar no personaje)

Se que lo debí aclarar desde el capitulo uno pero supuse que estarían muy familiarizados en el tema. Lo siento.

--

--

--

--

--

**Juuni Kokki - tsubasa kimi he**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Capítulo 3: Shinsen

--

--

--

--

--

--

Reino de Tai

Dos grandes reyes conversaban animadamente sobre la exportación de algunos alimentos del reino de En a Tai. A decir verdad Gyôso el rey de Tai estaba muy agradecido con su amigo Enoh que lo apoyo desde su retorno . En 10 años desde su regreso había logrado mejores condiciones y los aldeanos regresaban al reino con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor.

-El té esta delicioso – Exclamó con asombro Taioh – Se inclinó y aproximó su taza para servirse más

Shoryu sonrió al comentario de su anfitrión- Te lo dije el té de Hôrai (Japón) es realmente muy bueno- bebió de su tazón disfrutando el delicado aroma- Enki fue hace poco y le encargue esto, claro que no lo hizo de buena gana

-¿Y a qué asunto fue tu Kirin? – Preguntó Taioh- No hay ningún Ranka de Kirin, todos están en este mundo

-Eso lo sé, pero…- El pelinegro bebió un poco de su taza – Hay algo que le preocupa, no sé lo que es, pero cuando regresa en ocasiones le escucho decir: ¿dónde estará?

-Entonces está buscando algo o a alguien- Expresó el peli plateado

-Bueno al fin y es su asunto – finalizó Shoryu con una sonrisa despreocupada

-Cambiando de tema – Dijo Taioh- Supe por Taiki que Shunki ha estado muy deprimido y casi no come ni duerme.

-Si, Kei oh me informó cuando fue a visitarme hace tiempo- respondió Enoh con rostro preocupado sin soltar su vaso de té – hace poco se abrieron las puertas del Palacio de Hoto para seleccionar al nuevo Rey de Shun

-Me enteré que no hay aún, nuevo rey para el reino Shun- comentó Taioh

-Así es, Shunki se entristeció demasiado, Enki fue a verlo un año antes y estaba muy emocionado por encontrar a su rey y al no tener resultados entro en ese estado

-Taiki aprecia mucho a Shunki le daré permiso de ir al Monte Hô

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta de aquella glamurosa habitación de color blanco perla, tras la invitación a entrar una mujer muy hermosa de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo tono; de ropas verdes entró tímidamente al recinto del rey

-Permiso Majestad acaba de llegar este mensaje del reino de Kei

-Gracias – tomó el pergamino – Puede retirarse

-Con permiso- hizo una reverencia y salió

-Veo que ya te llego la invitación de la reina- Exclamó el pelinegro encendiendo una pipa- En unos meses festejará el aniversario de su reinado, ¿piensas asistir? – preguntó sin dudar

-Por supuesto como rechazar a una reina tan Hermosa como Kei Oh- rió con timidez – Además ella ayudo a mi pueblo en mi ausencia

-Sai oh también irá por otra parte Kyo oh rechazó la invitación ja, ja, ja, - rió con fuerza – que mujer tan reconcorosa

-Y tan terca – agrego Sô – Aún está enfadada por lo de Shokei, ya pasó mucho tiempo

-Así son las mujeres nunca olvidan

El humo de la pipa impregnaba la habitación mientras el silencio reinó en ambos hombres pensando en Shunki aquel amable Kirin que poco a poco se sumía en desolación. Shoryu pensó que sería buena idea invitarle a la celebración de Kei oh para animarle.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Reino de Sai

Los Shusei famosos por viajar por todos los reinos estaban preparando el espectáculo para esa noche la historia sobre como La reina de Kei derrocaba a la reina impostora. Una niña de cabellera negra daba saltitos de alegría pues adoraba esa Historia y aunque no participaba le fascinaba ver a los demás actuar. Mai era el nombre de esa pequeña quien era seguida por una joven de cabellera negra que en ese momento llevaba en sus brazos algunas prendas que había arreglado a petición del Líder de los Shusei. Ambas miraban muy animadas los objetos y mercancía del mercado. La niña recordó las palabras de su abuela y se dirigió a la joven

-Baja la mirada y ya no te distraigas, regresemos a casa

-Eso no es justo Mai- le reprochó la pelinegra- tú fuiste la que insistió en venir a ver el mercado, yo quería regresar a casa pronto

-Ya no te quejes, vámonos – La niña acelero el paso sin esperar a su compañera que refunfuñaba por lo caprichosa que podía ser aquella niña que aunque no lo dijera la quería mucho

Al llegar a casa rápidamente la joven pelinegra comenzó a rascarse la cabeza

-Como pica esta cosa- Dijo fastidiada

-Pues tienes que usarlo o la gente se va a sorprender ya señalarte con el dedo

-¿Como tú lo hiciste hace dos semanas?- Le dijo la joven a la niña a quien se le coloreaban las mejillas de rojo

-Yo no tengo la culpa de tu color de cabello señorita Kirin – se excusó Mai

-No puedo creer que solo por el color de mi cabello y ojos… ¿nadie se ve así aquí?

-Ya sabes que no Ai sama, solo los Kirin son los que tienen esa Hermosa apariencia- respondió la niña dando vueltas en la Habitación – Ai sama ¿puedo peinar tu cabello?- preguntó con ilusión

-Esta bien- Se saco con cuidado la peluca Negra – Pero quita el sama de mi nombre – se sentó lista para que la niña arreglara su rubia cabellera- Sabes mi cabello no era tan rubio ahora esta mas platinado que raro me veo diferente - Se tocó el rostro viendose al espejo

-Ai sama!! -

-Que no me digas sama!! - repitió molesta

-Es que al verte tan hermosa no puedo evitarlo- se sonrojó – ¡Ah es verdad! Mi abuelita me dijo que hoy vas a debutar

-Sí, estoy un poco nerviosa el Líder me pidió cantara una canción Kaikyaku para atraer público, lástima que no apreciaran el rock así que…

-¿Rock que es eso?

-Nada – sonrió con tristeza – parte de mi pasado

-Estoy feliz Ai sama porque tu voz es muy Hermosa igual a ti y aunque uses peluca tu Belleza no se opaca

-Que niña tan rara eres Mai

-ji ji ji ji , Ai sama?

-Dime

-¿Podrías cantar para mí la canción de Hoy?

-eres muy caprichosa Mai

La rubia cerró sus ojos y comenzó su canto (**negrita** en español)

sukitooru yume wo miteita

yawarakai eienn

kaze no youna kasuka na koega

takai sora kara

boku wo yonnde iru

kono mama tobi tateba

doko ni datte yukeru

**Tuve un sueño muy claro**

**Era una eternidad tan tierna**

**Una voz tan imperceptible como el viento**

**Me llama desde lo alto del cielo**

**Si solo pudiera volar con esto**

**Podría llegar donde sea**

hikari no naka yurameita

kotobamo omoimo zennbu

nokosazu tsutaete kitto

**Seguro, sin reservas te diré**

**Todas las palabras y sentimientos**

**Ahora se pierden en la luz**

hutashikana kimochi wo idaku

doushitemo huande

imawa mada shiranai keredo

itsuka sonomeni

utsuru toki gakuru

sekai wa tsuzuiteru

kimi wo mezashi nagara

**Abrazo un sentimiento incierto**

**Siento preocupación nada más**

**Aun ahora no lo se**

**Pero el momento en que**

**Me refleje en tus ojos llegara algún día**

**Y el mundo sigue girando**

**Mientras te observo**

kasaneta teto te no nakani

chiisana mirai ga mietara

kiokuwo sa tokihanatou

massuguna kokoro no sakini

tsunagaru jikannga arukara

**Si entre las manos juntas**

**Pudiera ver los rasgos de un destino**

**Vamos, liberemos nuestros recuerdos**

**Porque hay un instante que conecta**

**El comienzo de mi andante corazón**

tumetai asa no himo

mayowazuni susunnde yukuyo

itamimo kanasimi mo

mikatani kaenagara

kimi wo terashiteiru

taikiga 6ada kienai no nara

boku wo matteite

shizukani mioroshite

**Aun en el día de una fría mañana**

**Avanzare sin titubear**

**Mientras que el dolor y el sufrimiento**

**Se convierten en mis aliados**

**Si la atmosfera que te ilumina**

**No ha desaparecido**

**Espera por mí**

**Y no tengas remordimiento**

kasaneta teto te no nakani

chiisana miraiga mietara

hikari no naka yurameita

kotobamo omoimo zennbu

**Si entre las manos juntas**

**Pudiera ver los rasgos de un destino**

**Todas las palabras y sentimientos**

**Ahora se pierden en la luz**

harukana kimi made

nokosazu tsutaete kitto

**Pero seguramente alguna de ellas**

**Llegaran a ti que estas distante**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Cinco Meses después reino de Kou

En los reinos de Sai, Sou y Kou se hablaba de una Kaikyaku a la que llamaban Shinsen (diosa) por su canto, aquella fama se extendía por los reinos llegando a Oídos de Shokei antigua princesa de Hou ahora un oficial del reino de Kei. Quien fue en búsqueda de aquel grupo de Shusei.

Shokei al escuchar a esa joven de cabellera negra se dió cuenta el porque la gente le llama de esa forma que para ella era una falta de respeto a los dioses una simple Humana apodada Shinsen ni a ella que había sido una princesa se le había calificado así. Sin pensarlo Invito a los Shusei a la celebración de Kei dentro de un mes tiempo suficiente para que atravesaran el reino de Kou y llegaran a Kei.

Shokei se quedo tres días con los Shusei llevándose estupendamente con Ai y la pequeña Mai. Las tres estaban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escuchaban a Ai cantar

**Tuve un sueño muy claro**

**Era una eternidad tan tierna**

**Una voz tan imperceptible como el viento**

**Me llama desde lo alto del cielo**

**Si solo pudiera volar con esto**

**Podría llegar donde sea**

Ai se detuvo al sentir el viento meciendo sus negruzcos y falsos cabellos. Shokei y Mai la observaron sin decir nada pero Koshu (Shokei) la sacó de su trance

-Tu canción es muy Hermosa Ai, no me canso de oírte cantarla es tan pura , me pregunto cómo será la persona que creo tan bella melodía

Ai la miró con asombro, se levanto del suelo y con una sonrisa dijo:

-No vayas muy lejos la tienes frente a ti – sonrió con satisfacción

-¡Mentira, ¿tú la creaste? , Vaya por eso te admiro más Ai!

-ja, ja,ja , eres una exagerada Shokei

Las tres rieron pues cuando decían aquellas palabras era de forma sobre actuada. Las jóvenes se levantaron de su lugar de reposo pues en unas horas Shokei partiría a Kei a seguir con sus obligaciones pronto llegaría aquel evento especial; una actuación frente a la gran y hermosa reina de Kei

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Un mes después Reino de Kei

El pueblo gozaba de gran alegría pues su reina había hecho un gran trabajo en 18 años de reinado. Para celebrarlo se decidió hacer un festival donde todos participarían y bueno en el palacio habría invitados de gran categoría como los reyes de En , Tai , la reina de Sai y Shuki Kirin del reino de Shun a petición de Kei oh.

Keiki , Rokuta y Taiki había lidiado con el rechazo de Shunki que seguía deprimido y ni su Nyokai había podido sacarlo de aquel estado pero quien termino convenciéndolo fue Sairin la Kirin de Sai con su paciencia y ternura convenció al joven Kirin de 18 años pues le expreso su dicha si el decidía asistir al evento de Kei y él para complacer a su Hermana Sairin acepto sin dudar.

Música, abundante comida, las voces y risas de los oficiales e invitados llenaron de alegría el gran salón de fiestas de Kei. Enki hablaba con Taiki y Shunki, de forma muy animada mientras Keiki y Sairin les observaban de lejos al mismo tiempo que estaban al pendiente de sus amos sobre todo Keiki que no le quitaba la mirada a **su** Reina que para él estaba extremadamente radiante aquella noche. Si tan solo No estuviera tanto con aquel amigo llamado Rakushun. desde que entró al palacio en su forma humana aquel día no se apartaba de **su** Reina

-Enki se está esforzando en animar a Shunki- dijo Keiki muy serio para no pensar más en ese asunto

-El siempre ha sido muy tozudo y no se va a rendir- expresó con gentileza Sairin

-Tienes razón, mira al serio de Taiki está riendo- señalo el pálido Kirin

Shokei apareció junto a Suzu ambas con ropas sumamente refinadas anunciando que el espectáculo de los Shusei daría comienzo en cualquier momento con su famosa obra para celebrar el reinado de Kei oh. Los invitados y la reina se dirigieron a la sala preparada para dicho espectáculo seguidos por los Kirins.

Mientras tanto Mai ayudaba a Ai con su vestuario pues para dicho evento le habían confeccionado un vestuario muy exótico para el gusto de la abuela pues el diseño lo había realizado la rubia con ayuda de la niña y la costura estuvo a cargo de la Mamá de Mai la señora Miyorin. El Líder aprobó el diseño al vérselo puesto. Primero empezarían con la obra y finalizarían con el canto de Ai así que aún había tiempo de los toques finales

-¿Estas nerviosa? – preguntó la niña muy nerviosa le acomodaba el cabello con manos temblorosas

-La verdad, No, estoy acostumbrada a cantar delante de la gente pero sé que va a hacer un público muy difícil no todos los días cantas para la reina.

-Lo harás bien- expresó la pequeña de cabellera negra – listo ningún mechón rubio se asomará

-Gracias, Mai

-¿Vas a cantar las de siempre?- quiso indagar la infante

-Sí, y una nueva

-¿compusiste una nueva canción?

-En realidad no, es una canción que está en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo es solo que no la había cantado

-¿Y por que hoy?

-Porque ya tengo catorce años la edad apropiada para el amor

-¿amor?

-Eres muy niña para entenderlo

Ai se alejo de Mai y miró por la ventana admirando las estrellas pensó

Cantaré con todo mi corazón tal vez te lleguen mis palabras Onichan

--

--

--

Yoko Mejor conocida como Kei Oh ocupaba su Lugar para apreciar aquel espectáculo preparado por una de sus oficiales. Keiki inmediantamente se colocó a su lado de pie. Yoko sonrió tristemente pues aunque no lo dijera abiertamente deseaba que su Kirin se sentara junto a ella. Se sentía fatal pues era capaz de dirigir un reino, de tomar desiciones sobre otros pero no Capaz de expresar lo que realmente deseaba . Lo sabía perfectamente una reina no podía tener deseos egoístas.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Continuará.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Veremos que pasará en el próximo. No se ustedes pero Aunque a mi me guste Keiki para Yoko en el anime se veía mas como que Rakushun -Yoko, bueno esa impresión me dio . No diré que pienso hacer porque arruino la trama; pero creo que estoy dejando pistas por ahí ; dudas, quejas, Si les gusto o no Dejen un review.

Gracias a todos por Leer Atte: Arien. Aka Eri Mond Licht


	4. cap 4 Kiss me good bye

Juuni Kokki - tsubasa kimi he

Capítulo 4:** Kiss me Good bye**

--

--

--

--

--

Los Shinsen salían del escenario emocionados por los aplausos del público y de los reyes de distintos reinos. Shunki no se sentía muy bien y en silencio salió del gran salón para tomar aire seguido por Taiki que notó la ausencia del joven kirin y no deseaba dejarlo solo pues sabía con certeza lo amarga que podía ser la soledad. A pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo recordaba la forma en cómo su familia le trataba con desprecio y no solo su familia la gente que lo rodeaba lo consideraban raro, motivo por el cual su corazón se llenaba de soledad, agonía, tristeza. Hasta que… Bueno el no deseaba pensar en su pasado porque dolía y mucho

-¿Shunki?- le llamó el kirin negro con una sonrisa cargada ternura

-¡Taiki ¡… ¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar adentro disfrutando del espectáculo- le dijo sorprendió pues no esperaba el apoyo del kirin negro

-Me quedaré un rato a hacerte compañía –contestó Taiki quien sonrió de manera amable

Shunki hizo una señal de aceptar a su acompañante y ambos quedaron en silencio admirando la luna mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia su otra mitad ( sus reyes) aunque el rubio aún no le encontraba.

Al mismo tiempo en el gran salón Mai entró vestida de blanco y en su cabeza portaba una corona de flores hecha por Ai. Ella hizo una reverencia y sonrió con ternura sus labios se abrieron y dijo

-Buenas noches a todos nuestros invitados, nos sentimos muy honrados de estar hoy aquí; para finalizar con el espectáculo cantará para ustedes, nuestra reconocida cantante llamada por muchos Shusei

Dicho esto la niña salió. Una melodía comenzó a escucharse eran algunos de los actores de la obra que tocaban diversos instrumentos. Del centro de estos salió Ai radiante con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas sin moverse empezó a cantar (canción Chiisana tobihira)

**tooku de tooku de **

**yureteru inaho no umi**

**ho wo age ho wo age **

**mezashita omoide eto**

**bokura ha kyou made no kanashii koto zenbu oboeteru ka, wasureta ka**

Ai sin abrir sus ojos caminó hacia el frente, separo sus manos y las extendió mirando a su público, que se sorprendió al ver el azul de sus ojos y su belleza

**chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa**

**ureta budou no shita naiteta hi kara aruita**

**chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda**

**itsuka kuru hi ha ichiban no omoide wo shimatte**

Rokuta la miró sin parpadear como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento acción que capto la atención de Enoh

**kisetsu ha utsuri **

**mou tsumetai kaze ga**

**tsutsumarete nemure **

**ano haru no uta no naka de**

Ai les sonrió a todos

**chiisana te ni mo itsukara ka bokura oikoshiteku tsuyosa**

**nureta hoo ni ha dore dake no egao ga utsutta**

**chiisana te de mo hanarete mo bokura ha kono michi yukunda**

**soshite kuru hi ha bokura mo omoide wo shimatta**

**chiisana te mo itsu no hi ka bokura oikoshite yukunda**

**yagate kuru hi ha atarashii kisetsu wo hiraita****.**

Al terminar se cubrió con un abanico el público rompió en aplausos, Yoko se dio cuenta que por la forma de cantar aquella joven no era de ese mundo era más al estilo de Japón su lugar de origen. Ai se incorporó y canto dos canciones más causando el mismo efecto de ensoñación que con la primera. Enki seguía hechizado con la presencia de la joven es como si aquella aura que emanaba de la joven ; no fuera la primera vez en sentirla.

Ai miro a Yoko frente a frente y sonrió encantadoramente. Lo que sorprendió a la pelirroja ese aire de seguridad nunca lo había sentido en nadie.

-Para terminar quisiera interpretar una canción muy especial, donde quiera que estés desde mi corazón mis más profundos sentimientos son para ti hoy y siempre

Todos los presentes se quedaron pensativos ¿ a quién dedicaba esa canción?

Ai cerró sus ojos comenzando a cantar (canción: kiss me good bye)

**Cuando estás vagando alrededor  
Abrir la puerta  
De nuestro mundo  
No te satisface, ¿verdad?**

Si tú extiendes tus alas, cree, y podrás volar

Abrió sus brazos mientras unas inesperadas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

**Un beso de despedida, memoria del amor  
Puede que te haya perdido  
Las memorias del amor me han hecho fuerte**

Estás buscando con certeza  
Aquello que todo el mundo ama

Un amor constante, está siempre en tu interior

Un beso de despedida, adiós mi amado  
He cambiado a un nuevo yo

Con sus dedos tocó ligeramente sus labios sin dejar de cantar

**Un beso de despedida**

**Un beso de despedida**

**  
****  
****Un beso de despedida, memoria del amor  
Si solo pudiéramos cambiar a una nueva pareja**

Ai se limpió las lágrimas y poniendo un rostro lleno de determinación

**Un beso de despedida, no lloraré  
Porque puedes ser amado otra vez  
Porque puedes ser amado otra vez**

Las personas estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones poniéndose de pie Ai se inclinó dando las gracias saliendo del Lugar aventando besos al público. Taiki y Shunki escucharon el alboroto del la gente y entraron para saber el porqué de tanta excitación

-¿Que sucede? – preguntó Taiki

-Es por la Shusei que cantó es realmente talentosa- le respondió Taioh

-Y no solo talento, es extremadamente bella pudo dejar sin aliento a Enki – dijo en tono burlón Shoryu

-¡ya Cállate Shoryu! – Exclamó un sonrojado Rokuta – Lo que sucede es que nunca había escuchado algo así eso es todo

-Me hubiera gustado verla – Expresó Shunki

-Me pregunto cuál es su nombre – se dijo a si mismo Enki en voz baja

-No que no te dejo cautivado? Ja, ja, ja,- rompió en carcajadas el rey de En

-Ya déjame en paz!! ¬/¬

Yoko permaneció en silencio lejos de aquella conversación. Sin duda esa joven venía de Japón pero aquello no era lo que le había inquietado. El motivo era la canción.

Cuando escuchó aquella letra llena de sentimientos tan fuertes por el ser querido; no pudo evitar pensar en dos personas muy importantes para ella que habían cambiado su vida aunque una ocupaba un lugar más especial que la otra y eso le preocupo. Aquel sentimiento que no debía permitirse siquiera pensarlo, para alejar sus pensamientos se puso de pie y se aproximó a Shokei

-Me complace enormemente el esfuerzo que se tomó en preparar este entretenimiento para todos

Shokei hizo una reverencia, después de todo aunque fueran amigas el protocolo tenía que efectuarse y mas delante de otros reyes y oficiales del palacio

-Me siento muy honrada por sus palabras majestad

-Le pido que preparé una audiencia con la joven cantante, mañana a primera hora.

-como ordene su majestad

Después de la celebración Saioh, Taioh,Enoh y demás invitados especiales fueron a descansar a sus aposentos. Shokei invitó a Mai y Ai a pasar la noche en palacio lo que emocionó a la pequeña. Yoko tenía una gran curiosidad por esa chica de Japón pues al igual que ella podía comunicarse. El cansancio termino por vencerla y velozmente se entrego al sueño en aquel mundo donde sus deseos más recónditos podían hacerse realidad. Donde podía permitirse ser simplemente Yoko.

--

--

--

--

--

--

Cerca de ahí un joven de cabellera rubia y mirada azulada contemplaba maravillado el firmamento. El aire y la sensación de tranquilidad eran tan distintos al Monte Hô. Para él Taiho de Shun no estaba permitido salir del monte Hô sin haber elegido a un nuevo gobernante pero debido a su estado la señora Jiokuyo y las demás le otorgaron un permiso especial, en cuestión de Horas el debía regresar a su lugar de origen. Si tan solo fuera un buen Kirin ya habría encontrado a su Rey.

Shunki sintió una pálida mano recorrer su rostro y al girase vio a Maoshi su incondicional amiga aquella quien le vio crecer la que compartió sus alegrías tristezas , incluso sus temores ella lo sabía todo, su fiel compañera pero eso no era suficiente el sentía aquel gran vacío solo podía ser llenado por Shunoh. El se imaginaba a un hombre de cabellera negra tez clara y unos hermosos ojos color avellana. Su rey seguramente amaría las flores tanto como él y juntos crearían un bello jardín lleno de rosas. Maoshi abrazó dulcemente a Shunki

-Amo Shunki, anímese por favor – pidió en tono suplicante

-Mi dulce Maoshi-Suspiró el Rubio-Yo solo quiero encontrar a mi rey, el es el único capaz de llenar ese vacío- Aparto los brazos de la Nyokai

-Amo yo…

-Me duele tanto el corazón Maoshi- Vio al cielo con semblante desolado- déjame solo

La Nyosen salió de la habitación muy herida. Era la primera vez que él pedía estar solo, su Shunki estaba cambiando y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

Un fuerte golpe la hizo despertar rápidamente, aun en estado grogui se dio cuenta que aquel dolor que sentía en su nariz se debía a un manotazo de Mai quien dormía profundamente a su lado, con ganas de sacar a la niña a patadas se incorporó con desgano, con grandes bostezos salió de la habitación adormilada.

Caminó con parsimonia sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un pequeño y privado jardín en el centro de este; un hermoso árbol de cerezo florecía majestuosamente. Lo que provoco añoranza por Japón y cierta mujer de habla perrucha que fumaba cigarros como locomotora

-Yuko…vieja desgraciada ¿dónde te has metido?- exclamó en tono preocupado

Una gota recorrió su pálido rostro, suspiro largamente y comenzó a tararear una canción (Pure heart – Aerith theme)

**Más allá de este camino, **

**Corriendo lejos y a lo largo,  
Seguramente debe ser**

**Algo en lo que podamos creer.**

Si, como un viajero en el viento  
Tú continuaste,

**Dirigiéndote hacia los cielos del norte.**

Los largos cabellos platinados del Kirin de Shun se mecían suavemente al compás del viento matinal. Aquel amanecer era tan hermoso no importaba cuantas veces lo viera siempre era distinto para él. El joven Taiho Había saltado hacia el techo del palacio para tener una mejor vista y de pronto escucho una voz.

Esa voz le provoco un vuelco en su corazón un sentimiento desconocido para el despertó y sin dudar saltó del techo en busca de aquella Melodía que le hechizaba ,de pronto se sintió intimidado, nervioso; caminó dudativo hacia una pequeña vereda y al final un majestuoso árbol rosáceo se extendía para darle la bienvenida y bajo el estaba ella.

Una joven muy parecida a él de cabellera platina y tez pálida su cuerpo era tan perfecto y delicado tal belleza no pertenecía a los Kirin y enmudecido por aquella visión permaneció de pie escuchando la melodía que era cantada por la hermosa rubia

**Las cálidas emociones que **

**Han empezado a desaparecer  
Brillantes y agitadas una vez más  
Dentro de mi corazón.**

No quiero llorar… ¿Entiendes?  
Así que no quiero ceder a mi debilidad.

Grandes alas  
No vistas solo por ojos  
Sostenidas por corazones sin adornar.

Extiende tus manos; mientras cantas  
Se acogido por el tiempo eterno  
Y conectado con la vida.

¿Era su imaginación, acaso? esa melodía era para él, sentía con seguridad que ella cantaba para él. Como si ambos estuvieran destinados a pertenecerse y ser uno solo. Un joven de cabellera negra permaneció de pie a seis metros tras Shunki, en su rostro reflejo un sentimiento indescriptible

**  
Más allá de este camino, **

**Corriendo lejos y a lo largo,  
Seguramente debe ser algo**

**En lo que podamos creer**

Shunki sin dudar avanzo hacia la joven que al verse descubierta lanzo un gritito casi inaudible. El rubio sonrió al ver esa reacción y sin dar tiempo de nada se inclinó frente a ella.

-Juro nunca desobedecer ni abandonar mi puesto ante su trono acepte mi protección y la promesa de los cie…

Ai no comprendió aquel arrebato del joven y poco le importó pues algo capto su atención tras el rubio estaba esa persona. Tan anhelada, tan esperada. Sus ojos se inundaron de grandes lágrimas sin creer aún si era una visión o en realidad estaba frente a ella

El joven pelinegro sabía quién era; lo supo desde el instante en que la vio, su apariencia era tan distinta pero esa esencia esa aura de Inocencia solo pertenecía a su pequeña niña.

Ai corrió hacia Taiki y ambos se abrazaron efusivamente

-Kaname Onichan, Kaname onichan, Kaname onichan- repitió sin parar en sollozos

Taiki la estrecho más hacia él –Ssshh , todo va a estar bien Ai chan , esta vez no pienso irme de tu lado

Shunki miró la escena melancólicamente

Continuará.

Muchas gracias por Leer mi historia en especial a Lady,"M ",E. BACKER, Marina Acero,Akiko Koori, Megumi Sakura y Claudia por sus lindos Reviews que me animan a continuar. Gracias a todas y todos los lectores, Cuidense mucho y nos Leeremos en el proximo capitulo si tienen dudas quejas o sugerencias son bienvenidas.

Atte: Arien aka Eri Mond Licht

**Disclaimer- **Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano mas que la satisfacción de que sea leída por los demas .

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuación ni nada. se va a centrar en el reino de Shun y saldrán los personajes de otros reinos ya conocidos con Kei, En, Tai y Sai entre otros. Las canciones usadas para este capitulo son: Chiisana tobihira del anime Clannad, Kiss me goodbye de final fantasi XII y Pure heart tambien conocido como Aerith theme de final fantasy VII.

Nota: negrita son las canciones

-

-

-


	5. Cap 5 ¿No es esto Maravilloso?

**Disclaimer**- Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano mas que la satsfacción de que sea leida por los demas .

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuacion ni nada. La Canción usada para ese capitulo es **Suteki da ne** de final fantasy la cual obviamente tampoco es mía. Sin mas los dejo con la Historia.

*

*

*

**Juuni Kokki - Tsubasa Kimi He**

*****

*****

*

*

*

Capitulo 5 . ¿No es esto maravilloso?

*

*

*

*  
*

*

*

La brisa de la mañana entró suavemente meciendo los rojizos cabellos de Yoko. No era normal en ella madrugar, pero no podía dormir después de haber tenido aquella pesadilla donde él se alejaba de su lado. Rakushun era tan importante para ella. El fiel amigo incondicional que siempre permanecía a su lado sin importar que. Se sentía tan sola y temerosa de que algún día el pudiera irse de Kei. También le perturbaba otra parte del sueño incluso más dolorosa que la primera un sentimiento de agonía tan grande que ni la muerte podría ser un alivio; lo que vio en aquel sueño fue tan fuerte para su joven corazón que se despertó gritando y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se sentía una pecadora por pensar en aquel sueño y en él. No podía permitirse cometer los mismos errores que la reina anterior así que con la brisa acariciando su bronceado rostro una vez más reprimió sus deseos y sentimientos por esa persona.

Un golpeteo leve se escucho tras la puerta de su habitación. Yoko se limpio las lágrimas, dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse y empezar a ser Kei oh

-Adelante – Pidió con voz apagada

Una mujer de edad avanzada entró con una sonrisa; en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con Te

-Majestad perdón que la moleste tan temprano pero algunas de las doncellas han visto un Kirin desconocido en los jardines

Yoko la miró sorprendida

-¿Qué has dicho?

*

*

*

*

Taiki sonreía dulcemente viendo fijamente a Ai. El pelinegro alzo una mano para acariciar la rubia cabellera de la joven

-Tu cabello es más claro de lo que recuerdo y tu piel mas pálida pero tus ojos son los mismos

Ai lo miro sin comprender

-¿Mi cabello? – Ai toco su cabeza percatándose de que había olvidado ponerse la peluca al salir de la habitación donde dormía con la pequeña Mai, error que no podía permitirse- ¡¡¡Mierda olvide ponerme la peluca!!! – Exclamó con frustración mientras giraba su cabeza a distintas direcciones para cerciorarse de no ser descubierta

Taiki amplió sus ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar a su niña decir aquellas palabras ¿Qué le había pasado a aquella pequeña tan dulce, noble y educada al hablar?

Ai se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cuarto y colocarse su cabellera negra pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Shunki frente a ellos. El la miraba con tristeza y decepción. La forma en que la vio la cabreo por completo

-¿Tu que me ves?- Le preguntó en tono amenazador

-Disculpe, yo… solo espero su respuesta- Respondió con timidez

-¿Mi respuesta, de que estás hablando?- lo vio como si Shunki fuera un demente

Shunki esbozo una sonrisa tomando la mano de la joven

-Usted está destinada a ser la reina de Shun y yo soy su fiel sirviente Shunki

Taiki quedo helado al oír las palabras de Shunki su pequeña había sido elegida por el Kirin de Shun para gobernar. Lo recordaba, tan solo algunos minutos atrás le vio hacer el juramento pero la emoción de ver a su pequeña Ai le había hecho olvidar ese suceso tan importante.

Ai aparto bruscamente su mano como si el contacto con el Kirin le quemase, cerro sus ojos lentamente y dijo

-Yo no puedo ser reina de ningún reino. Soy Sharon y mi único deber es cantar para mis fans. Tengo que regresar a Japón y ser la mejor Idol del mundo

-Pero la gente del reino la necesita. Sin usted el reino va a morir- Refuto El rubio ante la negativa de la ojiazul

-¡¡¡No me importa esa gente!!! – Respondió la rubia furiosa

Ai se disponía a alejarse de aquel lugar pero no pudo alguien la sujeto del brazo cuando iba a darle una buena a aquel que la estuviera deteniendo; se paró en seco pues quien la sujetaba con firmeza era Kei oh.

Yoko la miro con dureza -Tenemos que hablar sígueme por favor- Ordeno tajantemente

Ai la siguió sin protestar temerosa de la mirada verde esmeralda de Yoko. Esos ojos le provocaron un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, no había duda que la reina era una mujer extraordinariamente fuerte y decidida. Lejos de ahí la pelirroja rompió el silencio

-Por tu rostro deduzco que eres la cantante de anoche. ¿Usabas peluca?

-Si- contesto tajantemente intentando de no mostrarse débil

Yoko se sentó en una banca de marfil exquisitamente tallada e invito a la rubia a acompañarla. Ai se sentó a su lado mirando el cielo, la ojiverde dio un largo suspiro, acomodo algunos mechones rojizos que habían escapado de su tocado cuando se apresuro en ir al jardín

-Sé que es muy difícil que alguien aparezca de repente y te diga que tu destino es abandonar tu vida para dirigir un reino del cual desconoces totalmente. Si lo analizas bien suena tan absurdo e irreal que solo podría pasar en los Mangas o libros de fantasía.

Ai la miro boquiabierta. La reina de Kei entendía lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Hace tiempo… – Exclamo Kei oh – Existió una joven de instituto que solo buscaba complacer a los demás su nombre era Nakajima Yoko…

Yoko le narró su vida desde que habitaba en Japón. El como Keiki había llegado a su vida de pronto para cambiarla radicalmente, el haber sido atacada por Yomas junto a dos amigos que sin tener nada que ver fueron involucrados en aquel mundo de los doce reinos. Como fue maltratada; casi vendida por una mujer que traiciono su confianza. La gran ayuda que recibió de los Shusei a quienes llego a tenerles un profundo aprecio

El conocer a su mejor amigo Rakushun quien fue la persona que la hizo madurar y querer ser una reina para Kei. También le contó sobre la ayuda desinteresada que recibió de En oh y Enki, sobre la rebelión contra Shoko y los oficiales corruptos del reino,de Suzu Oki y Shokei sus inseparables amigas y que ahora formaban parte del sequito real

Ai escucho atentamente durante horas las palabras de la reina en momentos muy seria y en otras con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella se sentía la más miserable del mundo pero estaba equivocada mucha gente sufría más que ella y en sus manos estaba ayudar a la gente de Shun así como el de Yoko ayudar a Kei.

-Cada día es una lucha constante y siempre trato de dar lo mejor para ser una buena reina para mi pueblo- finalizó Kei oh poniéndose de pie

Ai se levanto de su lugar, sacudió sus ropas, acomodo su cabello y con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia- Mucho gusto en conocerla Nakajima Yoko, yo soy Asakura Ai

Yoko le extendió la mano

-El gusto es mío Shun oh

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Los reyes de Sai, En y Tai tomaban el te en uno de los palacios de la reina de Kei, esperando saber que pasaría con el reino de Shun pues sus Kirin se habían encargado de ponerles al tanto. Keiki y Shunki permanecían de pie sumidos en sus pensamientos. La enorme puerta de la sala de estar se abrió dando la entrada a la pelirroja y a la rubia esta última al ver a Taiki corrió hacia él

-Kaname onichan!!!- sonrió encantadoramente- Kaname onichan!!!

-Ai chan – respondió Taiki con timidez pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar para comportarse tan fresco delante de los reyes de Kei, Sai , En y Tai

-Taiki tiene una enamorada, vaya sorpresa- Exclamo con picardía En oh

Ai lo miro con desconcierto- ¡¿Enamorada yo?!- El rostro de Ai se coloreo de un tono rojizo –¡¡¡¡¡Es un viejo pervertido!!!!!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas colocándose tras Taiki- El es mi Hermano ¿cómo me voy a enamorar de él?

-Entonces el beso de despedida de la canción de anoche no se refería a Taiki?- Pregunto Yoko, pues le había conmovido esa canción y bueno al verla tan cariñosa con el kirin negro supuso que se la había dedicado a él.

-Claro que si habla de él- Afirmo Ai ofendida- Onichan es muy importante para mi y cuando el se marcho me dio un beso- sonrió con melancolía- el me dijo que iba a irse muy lejos pero que siempre sería importante en su vida se inclino y beso mi frente.

-¡¡¡¿La Frente?!!!- Gritaron al unísono Shunki, Shoryu, Yoko y Gyoso, Enki estaba rojo de la pena al ver tanto mal pensado pudo comprenderlo de Shoryuu pero... ¿Kei oh y Tai oh? definitivamente caras vemos...

La reina de Sai permaneció sentada junto a Sairin presenciando aquello, ambas sonrieron al ver el gran alboroto que había provocado ese habia duda que eran reyes muy jovenes por aquella reacción a excepcion de En oh pero bueno no se podia esperar madurez de aquel hombre.

Taiki se separo del abrazo de Ai dirigiéndose a los reyes en una reverencia tipo japonesa dijo- Lamento si mis acciones les ocasionaron problemas

-Onichan no tienes porque disculparte- Dijo Ai

Taiki la miro apenado- Ai chan Yo soy un fiel servidor de Mi rey Tai oh y existen normas que ni los Kirin podemos pasar por alto

El rostro de la rubia se ensombreció

-Es verdad en este lugar las cosas son muy distintas, hace unas horas Kei oh me conto lo distinto que es este lugar y pude reflexionar mis errores y ver la arrogancia con la cual he estado actuando.

Sai oh dejo de ser espectadora cuando exclamo:

-Los errores son inevitables. Lo que cuenta es cómo respondemos a ellos y si tu estas dispuesta a enmendarlos aun estas a tiempo pequeña eres muy joven y la decisión que vas a tomar no solo te afecta a ti si no a miles más. Se cuidadosa con tus elecciones.

Ai le sonrio apenada se aproximo a ShunKi con vergüenza pues había sido muy grosera con él.

-¿Po…Podría hablarle un momento Shunki?- Pregunto dudosa

-Sera un Placer – Respondió radiante

Ambos salieron de la habitación y caminaron durante largo rato por Los diversos Jardines del Palacio. Ambos en silencio .Shunki espero con paciencia que la joven iniciara la conversación pero pasó una Hora para que eso sucediera.

Llegaron bajo un Hermoso e imponente árbol para cubrirse con su fresca sombra del calor de la tarde una brisa hizo mover las largas y rubias cabelleras de ambos. El Kirin dio un largo suspiro ya que el silencio le carcomía los nervios

Ai sin mirarlo Dijo- Cuando mi carrera de cantante inició , ascendí muy rápido en la fama tanto que la arrogancia se apodero de mi , deje de ver a mis padres y la última vez que les vi .Mi padre me dijo … el Amor significa colocar la propia felicidad en la felicidad de los otros es por eso que tu Nombre significa Amor, porque creo en ti desde que te vi nacer presentía en tu futuro algo más grande y no es esto hija no es ser una cantante famosa - Las lagrimas de la joven brotaron con facilidad- ¿ y sabes que lo llame viejo estúpido?- Ai se cubrió el rostro – Nunca pude perdonar a mi mamá por ser tan fría conmigo y por eso cerré mi corazón para mi padre; deje que el rencor me llevara y ahora no voy a verle nunca, No podre pedirle perdón yo…

La rubia rompió en llanto, Shunki la abrazo protectoramente. Él solo conocía la amabilidad y ternura que se le tenía en el monte Ho. Se sentía tan inpotente de no poder ayudar a su reina. Ai lloro amargamente durante largo rato y poco a poco sus sollozos cesaron pero en ningún momento deshizo el abrazo del Kirin

-¿Esta bien majestad?- Preguntó Shunki angustiado

-Perdoname ¿sí? - Dijo con voz tenue la rubia

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarle- contestó Shunki por la repentina disculpa

-¡Claro que sí! – Alzo el rostro para verlo fijamente-Fui tan grosera y seca contigo te ignore por completo. Yo… tenía miedo no querí…

-¡Shhhh! – Shunki coloco un dedo en los labios de Ai para acallar sus palabras –Si la hace sentir mejor, entonces yo la perdono- Sonrió encantadoramente

La sonrisa de Shunki fue tan Hermosa que Ai se sonrojo inevitablemente. El kirin notó el efecto causado en su Reina sintiéndose muy feliz

Ai tomo la mano de Shunki y sin verle emprendió marcha de regreso . Juntos con sus manos entrelazadas veían un bello cielo que se extendía frente a ellos. Sin previo aviso Ai comenzó a cantar (Suteki da ne)

**Mi corazón, nadando**

**en las palabras que el viento a llevado**

**una voz fuerte**

**en una mañana transportada por nubes**

**un corazón tembloroso**

**en un espejo donde la luna se estremece**

**la estrella cae**

**derramando dulces lágrimas**

**no es esto maravilloso?**

**si nosotros pudiésemos caminar**

**Manteniendo unidas nuestras manos**

**yo querría ir**

**a tu ciudad, tu hogar, entre tus brazos**

**a tu corazón**

**yo deje mi cuerpo**

**mezclado en la noche**

**yo sueño**

**el tiempo se detiene, tus palabras**

**son una amable ilusión**

**las nubes se separan; mañana**

**en una voz distante**

**un corazón fluyendo**

**en un espejo donde la luna a filtrado**

**una estrella flaquea, se derrama**

**Lagrimas que no puedes esconder**

**no es esto maravilloso?**

**si nosotros pudiésemos caminar**

**manteniendo unidas nuestras manos**

**yo querría ir**

**a tu ciudad, tu hogar, entre tus brazos**

**este rostro tócalo**

**justo Así**

**y sueña un sueño**

**este se desvanece en la mañana**

Ai termino su canción y se puso frente al rubio sin soltar su mano

-Pero…¿Y sabes ? nuestro sueño no se va a desvanecer, porque juntos vamos a crear un hermoso reino, el mejor de todos un reino donde la felicidad sea eterna un reino de Amor puro

Shunki la miro tan feliz y sin dudarlo se coloco en posición de sumisión frente a ella

-Juro nunca desobedecer ni abandonar mí puesto ante su trono acepte mi protección y la promesa de los cielos como su más humilde siervo por siempre.

Ai se coloco en cuclillas y toco con suavidad un hombro de Shunki y exclamó

-Acepto

*

*

*

*

*

Bueno Aquí termina el capítulo espero les haya gustado se acepta sus opiniones y sugerencias o sea dejen un review, en el siguiente capitulo se centrará más en Yoko y Keiki aunque abarcara tres años después de lo que acaba de pasar en este capítulo. Muchas gracias a: **megumisakura, Claudia, ¨M¨, Diosa Iris, Yue y Shuls. **Muchas muchas gracias sus reviews me animan a seguir adelante y aunque tarde prometo terminar esta Historia.

Atte .Arien Aka. Eri Mond Licht


	6. Cap 6 La Melodía de mi corazón

**Disclaimer**- Juuni kokki no me pertence . Pertence a Fuyumi Ono. Esta historia es escrita sin fin de Lucro y no gano más que la satisfacción de que sea leída por los demás.

Espero que esta historia sea aceptada es basada en el anime no pretendo hacer una continuación ni nada. Antes de dar inicio con el capitulo quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por mi tardanza. Más de un año que vergüenza o Me encanta el anime pero fui seducida por los Johnny´s más en específico el grupo japonés KAT-TUN y pues mi tiempo se lo dedique a ellos y otras cosas más en fin. Ya corto tanto blah blah Que ya regrese y no dejaré colgado esto. Sin más…Enjoy!

**Juuni Kokki - Tsubasa Kimi He**

CAPITULO 6. **La Melodía de mi corazón**

Tres años habían pasado desde aquel alboroto en su reino causado por la celestial reina de Shun de esa forma era llamada por los otros reinos. Ya que en muy poco tiempo hizo prosperar al Reino tenía ideas muy modernas, como decía Keiki al referirse a los cambios tan drásticos que hizo Ai.

Yoko admitía que al principio le había costado tomar el mando de su reino. Como olvidar aquella rebelión donde conoció esa gente tan maravillosa que en la actualidad era parte de su sequito. Pero a la rubia le tomo una semana en agarrar el mando total y hacer su voluntad sí que era muy decidida.

La pelirroja lanzo un profundo suspiro tenía que dejar esa costumbre de estar comparándose con Ai todo el tiempo. Y que si a ella le tomó más tiempo restablecer su reino lo importante era que lo había logrado y para su bien mental era mejor dejar de hacer comparaciones, ese consejo le había dado Keiki …Su Keiki

La joven Reina camino hacía el enorme ventanal de su sala de estar. Amaba esa habitación ya que en su totalidad estaba decorada a su gusto como si expresará su personalidad. Ahí podía ser Yoko y nadie más .En ese refugio podía permitirse aunque fuera por instantes abrir su corazón. Miro al cielo y exclamó:

-Keiki – lo hizo en un tono lleno de ternura – ¿qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos?- la pelirroja cerro la ventana con un dejo de tristeza – Últimamente has estado ausente es como si quisieras evadirme pero, ¿Por qué?

Su mirada se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación ahí estaba su querido …. Había aprendido a tocar ese instrumento, el tocarlo realmente la relajaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el …. y comenzó a tocarlo cerro sus ojos y sus sentidos se perdían en aquella exquisita melodía

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Japón a sus padres , aquellos padres que fueron estrictos con ella al fin y al cabo la educaron , la vieron crecer y gracias a ellos estaba viva , pudieron abandonarla al ver que era distinta a ellos más sin embargo no lo hicieron por eso agradecía a sus padres. Sus pensamientos cambiaron hacía algo gris y peludo su mejor amigo Rakshun el cielo sabía lo agradec ida que estaba con él después de salvarla en ese día lluvioso; el que el viniera a vivir al reino de Kei para estar a su lado él la escuchaba con la debida atención y seriedad. Eso le gustaba de Rakushun siempre estaba atento a cada palabra suya y después le aconsejaba con esa gentileza que lo caracterizaba la verdad ella no sabría qué hacer si no lo tuviera en su vida y por eso Gracias decía a sus adentros.

Entonces por ahora venía a su mente aquel imponente hombre su cabellera larga lo hacía verse realmente atractivo y con ese aire de despreocupado que tenía le daba la suficiente confianza y podría decirse que era uno de sus grandes amigos no por nada le ayudo desinteresadamente . Realmente él era alguien muy importante para ella ya que era como su modelo a seguir. Ella deseaba un reino tan o más hermoso como el que él había logrado en más de quinientos años y por ser tan franco con ella en todo tanto en sus debilidades como en sus puntos fuertes él siempre le hablo con la verdad y por ello Gracias.

Los dedos de Yoko se detuvieron sus ojos se abrieron al instante mostrando aquella mirada verdecina . Aquellos ojos que siempre contemplaban con anhelo a esa persona. Se levantó de su asiento y salió velozmente de esa habitación, sus pasos eran veloces como gacela recorrió los largos pasillos en un santiamén si se topo con alguien de la servidumbre no podría saberlo ya que no presto la menor atención a su alrededor después de caminar durante 10 minutos los pies de la joven quedaron estáticos.

Volteo a un lado y al otro cerciorándose de que no estuviera nadie alrededor. El viento soplo suavemente pero el cabello de Yoko no sufrió cambio alguno ya que las doncellas habían arreglado pulcramente el cabello pelirrojo. Sin importarle la hora que paso sentada mientras la peinaban saco los adornos que llevaba soltando su larga y brillante cabellera.

-Así está mejor- Exclamó para ella misma- Puedo sentir el olor de la primavera es tan relajante , hace un año construí este jardín solo para mí- El rostro de la joven se dirigió al cielo- ¿verdad que puedo ser un poco egoísta?

Yoko cerró sus ojos escuchando el viento, para ella era como una melodía tranquila y llena de paz para su corazón sin pensarlo siquiera su voz se dejo escuchar

Las Flores con botones en primavera

Se reúnen en el sol de verano

Dentro de mi corazón

Espero fervientemente

A que llegue ese nuevo día

Incluso los días en que cierro mis ventanas

Palpitando en mi corazón

La luz atraviesa las nubes

Una voz lejana me guía

Como si sonriera

Como si cantara

El viento que hace eco

Alegría y Tristeza

Tomando a los dos sigo adelante

Mi mano y la tuya

Se unen Fuertemente.

Yoko se sintió observada y al girarse un joven de cabellera rubia platina y vestimenta negra estaba de pie. Ambos se sonrieron sin decir palabra alguna, la pelirroja continuó viendo el paisaje tranquilamente.

Keiki se aproximó lentamente colocándose a su lado y sin verla al rostro su mano tomó la de ella de forma delicada y juntos admiraron el bello jardín por largo rato sin soltarse.

Yoko sonreía al igual que Keiki podían saber perfectamente que los sentimientos de ambos estaban unidos como uno solo. No necesitaban de palabras de amor o declaraciones largas y dramáticas, las voces de sus corazones podían ser escuchadas si se prestaba la atención debida.

Yoko fue quien rompió el silencio

-¿Puedo estar agradecida por estar en Kei?- preguntó la pelirroja en un tono realmente dulce

Las mejillas de Keiki se tiñeron levemente

-Solo si yo puedo estar agradecido por aceptar este camino junto a usted majestad- respondió el rubio

-Si pudiera hacerlo todo de nuevo no cambiaría absolutamente nada- dijo la reina de manera tímida

-Me alegra oírlo majestad – sonrió el rubio y al igual que la joven con aire tímido.

Ambos tenían ese carácter reservado por lo que hablar de sus sentimientos abiertamente les era muy difícil, pero poco apoco ambos iban rompiendo esa barrera.

-Majestad,¿ me haría el honor de dar un paseo por el jardín? – pidió repentinamente el rubio.

Yoko estaba realmente sorprendida por esa petición ¿qué le pasaba a Keiki? . la pelirroja ignoraba que el Kirin había ido al Reino de Shun a visitar a Shunki y este le había dado algunos consejos de cómo hacer a tu reina feliz, claro que cuando Keiki escucho las palabras del otro kirin se puso de todos los tonos rojizos existentes.

Keiki se sintió muy nervioso ante el silencio de **su reina **, tal vez había sido demasiado impertinente en su petición ,pero él también ignoraba que cuando el viajo a el reino de Shun Yoko tuvo una visita muy importante y secreta . Ai había ido a verla asi que le platicaba algunas situaciones que sucedían entre ella y su Kirin, palabras que ponían a Kei oh del mismo tono que su cabello.

-¿Podré hacerlo también? – Exclamó suavemente la pelirroja

-¿Majestad? – pregunto el Kirin que no la había oído bien

- No, no es nada- sonrió tímidamente- sobre tu pregunta Keiki – guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de continuar

Aquellos segundos fueron una eternidad para el rubio su corazón prácticamente se había detenido al igual que su respiración. Él miró atento a la joven, ella miraba sus dedos que jugueteaban entre ellos como dudosos su rostro permanecía hacia abajo un poco colorado. Sus manos se detuvieron. Su rostro se alzo rápidamente mostrando una hermosa y tierna sonrisa

-Sí, me encantaría dar un paseo

Tu puedes Yoko! – se decía a sí misma- Ai chan cree en mí y yo también tengo que creer en mí y en Keiki no voy a cometer el mismo error de la anterior Reina, Animo!

Yoko se coloco junto al rubio y sin dudar lo sujeto del brazo- Así es mejor por si me tropiezo

Keiki sonrió ante aquellas palabras- Tiene razón majestad, de hoy en adelante así lo haré

-¿de verdad? Ejem… Quiero decir muy bien- ¡Weeeee! Festejaba la pelirroja por dentro- lo próximo que haré será que me diga Yoko cuando estemos solos pensaba animadamente- Aunque dejaré pasar un tiempo, porque aunque me sienta muy feliz me da mucha vergüenza

Ambos caminaban con nerviosismo pero cuidando no ir demasiado aprisa ya que deseaban que el paseo no terminara tan pronto, tanta era su concentración el uno para con el otro que ni se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

-¡Maldita sea que mojigatos son los dos, ni cómo ayudarlos! – exclamo una rubia con llena de frustración.

-Ai, no maldigas, eres tan bonita ¿Cuándo se te quitara lo grosera?- Dijo Shunki en tono preocupado.

- ¡Haneul! – Gritó molesta- Aquí el problema no soy yo son esos dos, ya dos años de conocerlos y ni se toman de las manos, deberían aprender de nosotros que en dos meses ya hasta nos hablábamos por nuestros nombres.

-Ai ellos son tímidos no son tan descarados como tú- Dijo el kirin divertido

-¡soy tu reina grosero!- lo pellizco en un hombro- te permito que me hables así porque te quiero tanto que si no…

-si ya lo sé- la abrazo suavemente- me mandarías dar cien azotes, pero como me amas tanto hasta nombre me pusiste ¨Haneul¨ aunque no me has querido decir que significa.

-¡Qué emoción! – dijo la rubia

-¿emoción?- pregunto Shunki sin entender bien

- ¡Míralos!, ya están tomando confianza Keiki le corto una flor y se la dio.¡ Kyaaaa!- La rubia daba saltitos de la emoción- estoy más emocionada que cuando veía los doramas de Tv Asashi y Fuji tv ¡nyuuuu! / - me chiveo

-¿Doramas?- el rubio la miró sin entenderla - O.O?

-vámonos- ordeno la rubia- creo que no teníamos porque preocuparnos ellos manejarán su relación a su ritmo.

Shunki se transformo en Kirin y Ai se inclino tomando la ropa de este, las doblo sujetándolas en su brazo. Montó con gracia al Kirin y ambos se alejaron sin ser detectados

Reino de Kyo

La luz del atardecer iluminaba una desordenada habitación del palacio parecía que había pasado un huracán por él, pero el estado de este se debía a la furia, la ira de la Reina de Kyo . Habían pasado unos cuantos años pero no podía olvidar aquella humillación hecha por Shokei antigua princesa de Kou.

Sí lo sabía muy bien que entre los reinos se hablaba de ella de cómo había sido saqueada por esa ingrata y eso no es todo la muy maldita gozaba de la amistad con Kei oh y otros reinos. Como podía pasar algo así y verse ella como la villana. Esto no podía tolerarlo más tenía que hacer algo al respecto o los demás reinos ya no la respetarían.

-No importa lo que cueste asi tenga que hacer caer a Kei voy a hacer mi justicia- decía en un tono que daba miedo

- ¡Kyoki! – Grito furiosa-¡ tu pedazo de inútil ven acá!

-Sí majestad

-Convoca a los oficiales para una reunión de emergencia mañana a primera hora

- Pero mañana es el festival de la…

-¡Silencio!- lo callo de una bofetada- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me contradigas o pagaras por ello

-Lo siento mi reina- se disculpo el Kirin rápidamente

-Ve a hacer lo que te dije

El Kirin salió de la habitación. La reina de Kyo era una mujer muy temperamental, su apariencia era de una niña entre los 10 u 12 años pero ya tenía más de 50 años reinando Kyo. Su cabellera castaña combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos claros , era muy hermosa pero su carácter hacia ser temida por aquellos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con ella.

Kyo oh se sentó en un mullido sillón de color verde esmeralda , miró alrededor de la desordenada habitación y dio un largo suspiro- creo que me pase con Kyoki al pegarle , pero me enfada tanto que sea tan amable con todos y sé que es su naturaleza Kirin aún así me irrita, bueno ya ni modo.

Festeja mientras puedas Kei oh . El ayudar a ratas tan despreciables hará que caiga tu reino. Tú y todos los que apoyen a esa Maldita Shokei pagaran caro nadie se burla de Kyo oh.

Continuará.

Sé que esta súper cortito. Han de decir después de tenernos un año siete meses sin actualizar y pone tan poquito. Es que así debe ser. El Yoko –Keiki si,si ya sé no avanzaron mucho que digamos pero no puedo ponerlos a que luego luego se amen y chalalala porque no queda con la forma de ser de ellos. Aunque por ahí ya vieron quienes les darán esos alguien planteo otra pareja para Yoko realmente lo pensaré seriamente, no prometo nada esta historia es del reino de Shun pero también quiero usar los personajes ya conocidos y otros que tendré que inventar ya que no hay mucha información Les prometo que no dejare colgada la historia. Aunque tarde lo que pasa es que no llega la inspiración pero kobato me la trajo que quería una canción que expresara los sentimientos de Yoko y no encontraba una hasta que vi ese anime y dije es esta. Y a escribir pero por razones de trabajo ya no subí y tarde más de lo debido disculpen. Bueno ya fue mucho. Gracias por sus reviews. Los leí y me alegraron mucho espero pueda ser perdonada y no por ello dejen de comentar y arrojarme tomates y regañarme jajaja. Gracias por leer.

Atte. Arien aka eri mond licht


End file.
